Coronary artery bypass grafting (CABG) is a common treatment for patients with multi-vessel obstructive coronary artery diseases. Saphenous vein graft (SVGs), harvested from patients' inner thigh, are typically used, but have high failure rates. Nearly 50% of the SVGs fail within 10 years, leading to further interventions with potentially higher risk of morbidity and mortality. Abnormal wall shear stresses (WSS) and wall biomechanics play a key role in mechanobiological stimuli that contribute to SVG failure. However, these stimuli are difficult to obtain non-invasively through current imaging modalities. This invention advances the art by developing a model and predictors of SVG failure.